Lucky and the Talking Animals of Camp Kidney
by movieNcartoons
Summary: Determined to prove that horseback riding should be part of the camping experience, Lazlo and his fellow Bean Scouts, Raj and Clam attempt to ride a wild stallion named Spirit, only to find out that he has another rider, a girl named Lucky, who, along with her own friends, Pru and Abigail, agree to help the Jelly Bean Scouts ride Spirit and win his trust.
1. Monkeys, Elephants and Rhinos Oh, Yucca

**Author's Note #1:**

 **Having been through the first four episodes of the fourth season of "Spirit: Riding Free," I've decided to skip the 2-part finale, which is yet another cliffhanger, when Seasons 1-4 of the show come to DVD for the first time on June 5th, while holding off on the upcoming fifth season of "Spirit: Riding Free," which comes out on May 11th, so I can make this crossover story between the show and "Camp Lazlo."**

 **Think of this as a fictional part of the season 4 episodes, set before "Lucky and Her New Family: Parts 1 & 2."**

* * *

 **I** t was a peaceful day in Miradero. The sun was out, birds are chirping, and three girls were riding through the woods.

Those girls were the PALs; Pru Granger, Abigail Stone, and Lucky Prescott, riding their respective horses, Chica Linda, Boomerang and Spirit, whom Lucky urged to go faster.

* * *

When Lucky first came to Miradero, she started her new life as an outcast, a total fish out of water trying to adjust to her new surroundings. But it all changed for the better when she befriended Pru, Abigail and a buckskin stallion, whom she named Spirit, whose free spirit matches with Lucky's.

Since Spirit and Lucky became the very best of friends, you could say they were a regular _"Beauty and the Beast."_

* * *

Not far away, three animals were walking through the forest.

Those animals were the Jelly Bean Scouts of Camp Kindey; Lazlo, a fun-loving Brazilian spider monkey, Raj, a cowardly Indian elephant, and Clam, a pygmy rhino who has a way with words.

"This is just what we need, boys." Lazlo said to Raj and Clam. "A good old-fashioned walk through Mother Nature."

"But, Lazlo," said Raj. "Scoutmaster Loompus* told us that nature is not allowed in camp."

"Forbidden." Clam worded out.

"Being one with nature _is_ part of camping, Raj." said Lazlo. "What could be more fun than that?"

"Horsies!" shouted Clam.

"Horsies?" repeated Lazlo, for at that moment, the PALs rode past them with their horses.

As he watched them disappear through the forest, Lazlo's face lit up. "Yucca! That's what Camp Kidney needs; horses!"

"Horses?" repeated Raj. "I thought you said being one with nature is part of camping."

"But if we ride some horses, Camp Kidney will have the greatest experience ever." said Lazlo, who then ran back towards the farthest part of the forest. "We gotta tell Scoutmaster Lumpus."

"But he will not approve of this, Lazlo!" Raj called out as he tried to catch up with his monkey friend, along with Clam, who added, "Horsies also forbidden!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucky pulled on Spirit's mane, causing the wild stallion to stop, while she looked back.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" asked Pru.

"I thought I saw something." said Lucky.

"Like what?" asked Abigail.

"I don't know." said Lucky. "I think there was a monkey, an elephant, and a...rhinoceros...wearing scout uniforms."

Pru laughed. "Animals in scout uniforms? I'll believe that when I see them."

"If I do see them," said Abigail. "I'd like to keep one as a pet."

Boomerang whinnied worriedly, fearing he might be replaced.

"Aw, it's OK, Boomerang." said Abigail as she hugged her horse. "No one would ever take your place in my heart."

Boomerang whinnied again in relief.

"Still, I could've sworn I saw..." Lucky began before Pru cut her off, saying. "You're probably imagining things, Lucky. Now, come on. Race you back to Miradero!"

"But I wasn't..." Lucky began once again, but she let out a defeated sigh as she watched her friends get a head start.

While looking back at the forest, she said to herself. "I knew I saw some animals wearing scout uniforms."

Then, Lucky and Spirit rode off to catch up with their friends.

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

 ***-I had to change the scoutmaster's name by adding in two O's to make it sound like _"Loom_** _•_ ** _pus"_ since it's always mispronounced throughout "Camp Lazlo."**

 **I hope some of you will understand.**


	2. No Horseback Riding Allowed

Lazlo, Raj and Clam ran past the animal town of Prickly Pines, through the woods, to Camp Kidney, which was an all-boy camp, where they hope to tell the scoutmaster moose, Algonquin C. Loompus about doing some horseback riding.

When they did, though, his response was...

"We are not doing any horseback riding!"

"But, Scoutmaster Lumpus," said Lazlo. "Camping is suppose to be about being one with nature. And I figured if we ride some horses, we can make Camp Kidney even more fun."

"More fun." repeated Clam.

"He does have a point, sir." said Slinkman, Loompus' slug assistant. "We are in the woods, and..."

"No one asked your opinion, Slinkman!" snapped Loompus, who then said to Lazlo. "And as for you, nature boy, you are not filling anyone's head with that new-fangled idea of yours. I forbid it!"

"But, Scoutmaster..." Lazlo began.

But Loompus wouldn't hear of it anymore.

"Slinkman, escort these parasites to the door ASAP!" he ordered.

"Can you at least take it under consideration, sir?" asked Slinkman.

"Maybe I should consider sprinkling you with salt if you don't get those fun-loving twerps outta my sight!" threatened Loompus.

So Slinkman did.

* * *

"Well, so much for that plan." said Raj once he, Lazlo and Clam were outside Loompus's office.

"Fun ruiner!" commented Clam.

"Who needs Scoutmaster Lumpus's approval." said Lazlo. "We can still count on the others."

* * *

But it was the same response as before as Edward Platypus said. "If Scoutmaster Lumpus said no horseback riding, then I ain't doin' no hoseback riding."

Edward is a Pinto Bean Scout, along with his bunkmates, dung beetles Chip and Skip, and, like Loompus, he has a hatred for all things fun, especially for Lazlo and his care-free nature. And, as Edward had put it, horseback riding was no exception.

"Come on, Edward." pleaded Lazlo. "We need to do this so Camp Kidney can be realized for its funness."

"Funness." repeated Clam.

"OK, two things." said Edward. "One, that's not even a real word. And two, forget it! Those Squirrel Scouts won't let any one of us near their prissy horsies."

"You got that right, beaver boy." said a voice.

The Bean Scouts turned to find that the voice came from an alligator named Gretchen, on top of a horse. Beside her were Patsy Smiles, a yellow mongoose, and Nina Neckerly, a giraffe, also on top of two more horses.

They were the Squirrel Scouts of Acorn Flats, which was an all-girls camp from across Leaky Lake. The Bean Scouts were often insulted and humiliated by them, although Patsy has a huge crush on Lazlo.

"We couldn't help overhearing how horseless you boys are." she said.

"We're not horseless." said Lazlo. "In fact, I was just about to tell Edward about a wild horse my friends and I saw this afternoon."

" _You_ on top of a wild horse?" chortled Patsy.

Nina and Gretchen laughed along with her.

"You won't even last a minute on its back." smirked Gretchen.

"I agree." said Nina. "Wild horses are impossible to tame. The moment you get on its back..."

"They'll buck you off!" added Gretchen.

Raj shook with fear just thinking about it

"I think they have a point, Lazlo." he whispered.

But Lazlo was determined to ride a horse, especially one that's wild.

"Well, just wait till we get on that wild horse." he said to the Squirrel Scouts. "Then, we'll see who bucks who off their back!"

"We will?" asked Clam.

"Well, if you _do_ get on a wild horse," said Patsy. "You know where to find us."

"If you can stay on it long enough!" added Gretchen.

The Squirrel Scouts laughed some more.

"See you later, horseless." Gretchen called out as she, Patsy, and Nina rode off through the woods.

* * *

"Lazlo, how are we going to ride a wild horse?" asked Raj.

"I don't know, Raj." said Lazlo. "But somehow, we've got to. It's the only way Camp Kidney will be taken seriously. Are you with me?"

"Oh, we're with you, all right." said Edward. "But we'll decide this by vote. All those in favor of riding horses, say 'Aye.' All those _against_ riding horses say 'Nay.'"

Then, he rose his hand and said "Nay!"

But just as he did, the other Bean Scouts rose their hands and shouted _"AYE!"_

Having to lose by a very high score, Edward sighed defeatedly and asked. "Where exactly did you find this wild horse?"

Lazlo smiled. "We'll go find him as soon as Scoutmaster Lumpus goes to sleep."

"Tonight!" said Clam, being specific.


	3. Night Riders

Back in Miradero, Lucky paced back and forth outside her porch while Spirit watched.

"'You're probably imagining things, Lucky?'" she recalled Pru's words. "Why would I imagine something like that? I know I saw some animals wearing scout uniforms. I know I did!"

Spirit neighed as if he was saying, "Take it easy, Lucky."

Lucky sighed and turned to her horse. "What if Pru's right, Spirit? What if I am just imagining things?"

Spirit walked up to Lucky and nuzzled her, while Lucky wrapped her arms around him, smiling to herself, for she knew that one of her friends believed her. It also warmed her heart to know that Spirit understands how she feels.

"You know what? Forget Pru and Abigail." she said. "Let's go find those uniform-wearing animals together."

But before Lucky could get on Spirit, a voice rang out. "You can go riding tomorrow, Lucky. Dinner is just about ready."

It was her teacher, Miss Kate Flores. When she first came to Miradero, Lucky feels that Miss Flores is dragging her down, especially after being falsely accused of ruining Pru and Abigail's candles before the school bizarre. Lucky's grudge against Miss Flores grew a lot bigger when she learned that her teacher has fallen in love with her father, Jim.

Originally, Lucky's aunt, Cora used to live with them, but after a huge fall-out with Lucky's grandfather, James Prescott, Sr., she moved out of the house because she feels like she let her father down, and temporarily moved into Althea's Inn, then decided move back to the city, only to change her mind when Lucky convinced her aunt to stay when she showed Cora all the things she has done via quilt. However, despite Lucky's successful attempt to keep Cora in Miradero, her aunt stated that she will not move back into the house, for she has to find her own freedom, just as Lucky and her dad did. So Miss Flores came to fill in for Cora, while attending to her teaching duties.

Lucky turned back to Spirit and said. "Meet you at the crack of dawn?"

Spirit nodded his head yes and rode off towards the forest...

* * *

...where the Bean Scouts walked through as night fell.

"I can't believe I let you drag us into this, Lazlo." grumbled Edward.

"Come on, Edward." said Lazlo as he leapt from tree to tree. "Where's your sense of fun?"

"Sense of fun." repeated Clam as he and Raj followed Lazlo.

"I don't have any sense of fun!" Edward called out.

"Once you ride a horse, you will." replied Lazlo, his tail hanging on a nearby branch.

"If I ride a horse." said Edward, before the sound of a horse's whinny echoed through the forest.

"Horsies ahoy!" hollered Clam.

* * *

The Bean Scouts peeked through the bushes and saw an entire herd of them.

"That's a lotta horsies!" said Chip.

"And here comes the one we just saw." said Lazlo as he pointed at Spirit. "Did you bring the saddle, Clam?"

Clam opened his backpack and pulled out a...

"Saddle!"

"All right, let's do this!" exclaimed Lazlo.

"I don't know, Lazlo." said Raj. "Maybe we should listen to Loompus and the Squirrel Scouts."

"We came all this way to ride some horses, Raj." said Lazlo. "And that's just what we're gonna do."

* * *

The Jelly Bean Scouts climbed up a tree and put up a pulley system, which they attempt to use to lower and place the saddle on Spirit's back.

But just as they started to lower themselves and the saddle down, the branch broke loose.

At the sound of a thud, Spirit turned to find Lazlo, Raj and Clam, not Lucky, on his back.

"Uh...hi." said Clam.

Spirit looked down to see that they were sitting on a saddle, which he hates.

Upon seeing it, he reared back, bucking the Jelly Bean Scouts off, just as Gretchen had predicted.

Then he turned to face them, his nostrils aflare with anger.

"Any ideas, Lazlo?" asked Clam.

"Just one." said Lazlo. "RUN!"

The Jelly Bean Scouts took off with the saddle as Spirit charged after them.

As he watched them disappear through the dark forest, Edward smiled slyly to himself.

"And that concludes Lazlo's pathetic demonstartion on how to ride a wild horse." he said to the other Bean Scouts. "Let's get back to camp."

"Do you even know the way?" asked loon Dave, a Fava Bean Scout.

"Of course I...don't." said Edward as he saw that he and the other Bean Scouts were in the middle of nowhere.

Realizing that Lazlo was the only one who can lead them home, Edward turned around and went the other way to find him.

"Where's Edward going?" asked Skip.

"Isn't Camp Kindey that way?" added Chip.

"Just come on!" shouted Edward.

The other Bean Scouts hurried after him.

"No, wait! Don't leave me here with them!" cried out another Fava Bean Scout, a guinea pig named Samson Clogmeyer as he pointed at Spirit's herd.

* * *

While trying to evade Spirit, who nipped at them, Lazlo and Raj got on top of the saddle while Clam steered it through the forest.

But the Jelly Bean Scouts didn't see where they were going, for as they looked back to see Spirit in hot pursuit, they tumbled down the hill and bumped into the right side of Lucky's house.

The last thing the Jelly Bean Scouts saw and heard was Spirit trotting up to them, neighing loudly, before they all passed out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Season 5 of "Spirit: Riding Free" has finally come to Netflix. But, as I have explained before, I'm going to hold off on it, along with the season 4 finale, so I can keep on writing this story, which is fictionally part of said season 4, as I have mentioned.**


	4. Talking Animals in Miradero

When Lazlo, Raj, and Clam finally woke up the next morning, they saw Lucky glaring at them.

"Uh-oh." said Clam.

"Spirit told me what you were trying to do to him." said Lucky.

Lazlo raised his eyebrows. "Spirit?"

He turned to see Spirit snorting angrily at him, then, in realization, said. "Oh, he's _your_ horse!"

"Oh, yours?" said Raj. "Did you know that?"

"No...me? I...I...I didn't know it. No. Did you?"

"No! Of course not. No."

"Lucky." said Clam.

Lucky's anger turned to surprise as she asked. "You...you know who I am?"

"Wait, your name is actually Lucky?" Lazlo asked back as he helped himself up.

"Well, it's _actually_ Fortuna Esperanza Navarro Prescott." explained Lucky. "But, yeah!"

"Oh, Fortuna." said Raj. "Such a lovely name."

"Beautiful." agreed Clam.

Lucky blushed upon hearing their comments on her name...but only for a moment, for she realized who she was talking to and who they were.

"Wait, did you just..."

"Talk?" finished Raj. "Yes, we can talk."

Lucky looked down to see their clothes.

"Are you wearing..."

"Bean Scout uniforms?" finished Lazlo. "You bet we are. We're the Jelly Bean..."

But Lazlo didn't get the chance to continue introducing himself and his friends, for Lucky let out a shriek of delight.

"I knew I saw something like you three!" she said.

"You...you do?" asked Raj, shaking nervously.

"Spirit, those were the animals I were trying to prove!" said Lucky.

Spirit was confused. Those three animals were wearing scout uniforms, and yet, they're the ones who tried to ride him!

"We gotta go tell the PALs!" said Lucky as she mounted on Spirit and rode towards town.

The Jelly Bean Scouts looked at each other. "PALs?"

They caught up with Lucky and Spirit, and Raj asked. "Who exactly are the PALs?"

 _"We_ call ourselves the PALs." explained Lucky. "It stands for Pru, Abigail, and Lucky."

"Oh, catchy." said Raj.

"Well, we call ourselves the Jelly Bean Scouts." said Lazlo.

"The Jelly Bean Scouts?" repeated Lucky.

"Of Camp Kidney!" added Clam.

"But jelly beans are candy." explained Lucky.

"Have you ever thought that jelly beans might be part of the bean family?" asked Lazlo.

Lucky hadn't thought about that.

"I guess." she said.

But while he was running, Lazlo didn't see where he was going, for he bumped into a black horse, who reared back, neighing vigorously.

Raj shrieked in fear and hid behind Lazlo.

The black horse was named Xerxes, who was owned by Harlan Grayson, sworn enemy of the PALs.

Grayson was a cruel and selfish man who takes devious pleasure of harming any animal, big or small, mainly horses, like a lonely Appalossa, who was given the name, Junipero, by the PALs and their friend, Turo, after they saved him.

"Hey, why don't you watch where your going!" barked Grayson.

"Oh, sorry, mister." said Lazlo. "Guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, try to be more careful next time." smirked Grayson. "I've had enough on my plate without..."

Then he stopped short upon hearing Lazlo speak.

"Did that monkey just talk?"

"Uh...no." said Clam, before Lazlo covered his mouth.

Grayson mounted himself down and stared at them with amazement. Deviously, that is.

"Well, now. Two animals that talk...and wear clothes."

He then turned to Raj and asked. "You don't say much, do you, trunky?"

"'Trunky?' Now, wait just a minute. My name is Raj, not Trunky."

That was all Raj said before Lazlo out his hand over his pachyderm friend's mouth.

"Well, third talking animal's the charm." exclaimed Grayson as he greedily rubbed his hands together. "Where'd you find 'em, girly?"

Lucky recalled the last time Grayson tried to make an offer like that.

It was shortly after the Tarrell Circuit, a horse race in which Lucky snuck into to prove that girls can race.

While pretending to be impressed with Lucky's riding, Grayson intends to buy Spirit. But when Lucky refused, Grayson took matters into his own hands; capturing Spirit by force and sending him to the auction house.

But through the literal power of true love, Spirit managed to find his way back to Miradero and Lucky.

Knowing that Grayson was about to do the same thing to Lazlo, Raj and Clam, she said. "None of your business and they're not for sale!"

Spirit picked up the Jelly Bean Scouts with his mouth, snorted at Grayson, and trotted off towards the PALs' barn.

A seething Grayson mounted Xerxes and rode off, but not before looking back at the barn.

A wicked smile crossed his face, for he knew how to get the Jelly Bean Scouts; the same way he did to Spirit.

* * *

Back at Camp Kidney in Prickly Pines, Loompus was still sleeping when Slinkman gave him a nudge.

"Uh, sir?"

 _"AHHH!"_ screamed Loompus. "Don't steal my underwear! It's bleached!"

"Sir, no one reported to chow hall for breakfast." reported Slinkman.

"What? No one's eating?!" asked Loompus.

"No, sir. There's no one in camp."

"What? Nobody?"

"No, sir. Empty."

At that moment, Loompus realized why none of the Bean Scouts were in camp.

 _"LAZLOOOOOOOO!"_ he bellowed.


	5. Beans and Buck

"Well, PALs? Do you believe me now?" Lucky asked her friends inside the barn.

For a moment, Pru and Abigail just stood there, looking down at Lazlo, Raj and Clam.

"Well, we _do_ see them." Pru said finally.

"And we believe you!" added Abigail.

"We do?" asked Pru.

"Yes!" exclaimed Abigail. "I mean, look how cute they are."

"And we talk too." said Clam.

Boomrang and Chica Linda whinnied in fear when they heard the little rhino talk.

Pru and Abigail were startled as well.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." assured Lucky.

"Do any of your horses talk?" asked Lazlo as he walked up to Spirit, arms up.

Spirit stepped back and whinnied, as if he was saying, "Nobody, but Lucky, can touch me," when a voice promptly said. "Occasionally. From time to time."

The voice came from Pru, who pretended that Spirit could talk.

When everyone else looked at her in confusion, she chuckled nervously. "So, uh, what brings you here to Miradero?"

Lazlo chuckled himself. "Well, it's kind of a funny story, actually."

He then looked at Spirit, who stared at him coldly.

"Well, maybe Spirit won't think it's funny. But, you see, we wanted to prove to Scoutmaster Lumpus that horseback riding should be part of the Camp Kidney experience."

"But he strictly prohibits us from riding any horses." added Raj.

"Nature forbidden also." added Clam.

"What?" said a shocked Abigail. "Everybody loves horses and nature. Who wouldn't love them?"

"Apparently, Lumpus." said Pru.

"Fun ruiner!" repeated Clam.

"So you thought you could change his mind by riding Spirit?" asked Lucky.

"Um, yes?" said Lazlo.

"Worth a shot." added Clam.

"Well, you boys are in luck." said Pru. "My dad just rounded up a bunch of horses this morning. Do you wanna see?"

"OK!" said Clam.

* * *

The PALs led the Jelly Bean Scouts to the corral, where several horses were trotting around.

"Fascinating specimens!" exclaimed Raj.

"Yep," agreed Pru. "And they're all yours for the picking."

"Oo, oo. Is it OK if I pick the first horse?" asked Lazlo.

Pru raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure. Knock yourself out."

Lazlo looked at all the horses, then, after a moment of thought, made his decision.

"I chose..."

But before he could announce whom he picked, a young voice called out. "Abigail! Abigail!"

"What's that?" asked Clam.

"Oh, no." groaned Abigail. "It's my little brother, Snips."

"We can't let him see you." Pru said to the Jelly Bean Scouts.

"But why?" asked Lazlo.

"Never mind that." said Lucky. "Just get in the barn, quick!"

Lazlo, Raj and Clam hurried inside the barn through Spirit's door.

"Don't come out until we tell you to." advised Pru, who, along with her friends, found themselves face-to-face with Abigail's brother Snips.

For all they know, Snips can be such an annoying pest, always getting in the PALs' way. Unlike everyone else, excluding Maricela, the first daughter of Miradero, who rides horses, Snips rides a donkey, whom he affectionately calls Señor Carrots.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"None of your business, Snips." said Abigail.

Snips turned his attention to the barn.

"What are you hiding in there?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing." fibbed Pru.

Snips kept looking at the barn.

"Were you wrapping my presents in there?" he asked.

"Snips, your birthday's not for another few months." said Abigail. "Now, go away!"

"I'm gonna look inside." Snips said as he ran inside the barn through Spirit's door.

"Snips, no!" pleaded Abigail.

But Snips, who is always disobedient, just ran inside.

From outside the barn, the PALs could hear Raj and Snips' screams of terror.

"I'm telling!" cried Snips as he ran out of the barn through the front door.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of him." said Pru.

"It's OK, guys. You can come out now." Lucky said to the Jelly Bean Scouts, who walked out the barn through Spirit's door.

"What just happened?" asked Raj.

"You scared Snips away, that's what happened." said Abigail.

"Pachydermophobia." guessed Clam.

"So, uh, where were we?" asked Lazlo.

"You were just about to pick a horse?" reminded Lucky.

"Ah, yes." Lazlo cleared his throat and announced. "I choose...Spirit!"

Spirit couldn't believe his ears.

Lucky couldn't, either.

"Seriously? Of all the horses you saw, why would you choose Spirit?" she asked.

"Because he's a kindred spirit, just like a Bean Scout." explained Lazlo.

"Hence his name." added Clam.

"But still, don't you wanna ride something a little...smaller, for starters?" asked Pru.

"Like Governor?" added Abigail as she motioned to a little foal, who was inside the corral.

Governor was originally part of Spirit's herd, but when a ferocious mountain lion killed his mother, the PALs and their horses took him in, thus becoming one big horsey family, literally.

"I think Pru and Abigail are right, Lazlo." said Raj. "Besides, I think Spirit's still mad at us."

"No, no. I think he's more cranky than mad, Raj." replied Lazlo, describing the look on Spirit's face.

"Cranky mad!" said Clam.

Spirit whinnied at Lucky, meaning that he wants to talk to her in private, although he doesn't really talk.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" asked Lucky.

"Eh, sure." said Clam as Lucky led Spirit inside the barn, then closed the doors.

Then, taking a deep breath, she turned to face her horse.

"Spirit, you're gonna have to let the Jelly Bean Scouts ride you."

Spirit whinnied as if he was saying "I don't want to!"

"I know it's not the same," assured Lucky. "But can you, at least, try to give them a chance...for me?"

As much as he wanted to, Spirit can't trust anyone but Lucky to ride him.

He only scoffed and trotted off to his stable when Lucky asked. "Would an apple change your mind?"

Spirit turned to see his friend pluck an apple out of a nearby barrel, only to draw it away as he trotted back to her.

"I'll only give it to you if you promise to go easy with the Jelly Bean Scouts, OK?"

Spirit thought about it for a moment, then nodded his head OK.

"That's my boy." said Lucky as she gave the apple to her horse.

She then walked out of the barn and asked. "Who wants to ride Spirit first?"

* * *

Inside the corral, the Jelly Bean Scouts walked up to Spirit while the PALs watched from outside.

"I still have a bad feeling about this, Lazlo." said Raj as he saw the look on Spirit's face.

But Lazlo ignored him as he asked. "You still have the saddle, Clam?"

"Saddle." repeated Clam as he held it up.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." advised Pru. "Spirit doesn't like saddles."

"At all." added Lucky.

"Nonsense." said Lazlo. "All riders need to put a saddle on their horses, especially one that's wild."

"And just how are you gonna make Spirit wear it?" asked Pru.

"Glue!" said Clam as he held out a glue bucket.

"Good idea, Clam." said Lazlo. "It'll make riding Spirit a lot easier when the saddle's glued."

Fearing that something bad will happen, Abigail covered her eyes and told her friends. "Please tell me when it's over."

Clam brushed some glue onto Spirit's back, then placed the saddle on top of him.

Spirit began to snort with rage as Lazlo, Raj and Clam hopped onto the saddle.

"You are gentle on beginners, aren't you, Spirit?" asked Lazlo.

Spirit snorted some more.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." assumed Lazlo.

But as soon as he kicked his sides, Spirit jumped up and down, trying to get the saddle off his back as Raj asked. "Lazlo?"

"Yeah, Raj?" replied Lazlo as he tried to hang onto Spirit's mane.

"I don't think Spirit's happy about this."

As soon as Raj spoke, the saddle broke loose from the glue, sending the Jelly Bean Scouts up in the air as Clam said. "Not happy at all."

They held onto the saddle as it began to descend, only to be kicked, one at a time, by Spirit's hind legs, sending them crashing into the barn.

Lucky frowned. "Spirit, you promised you would go easy with them."

Spirit snorted again and trotted off.

Lucky turned to her friends and said. "Maybe we should've stuck with the other horses."

Pru scoffed. "You think?"

"There's always tomorrow, right?" said Abigail.


	6. Searching for Some Beans

"No. No! _NO!_ " shouted Scoutmaster Loompus as he crossed X's on the map of Prickly Pines. "We've searched all over town, including Acorn Flats, and still no sign of those delinquents. Where are they?!"

Just then, the camp bus screeched to a halt, sending Loompus flying towards the front window.

"Slinkman, why did you stop the bus?" he demanded.

"Well, just look at those signs, sir," said Slinkman as he read every one of them. _"'Keep Out. Turn Back. Go No Further. You Are Trespassing on Private Property. Signed, Harlan Grayson?'"_

Now Grayson, greedy as he was, does not want anyone on what he claims to be his land, for he thinks of them as trespassers.

As he read the signs, though, Loompus only smirked. "Trespassing, eh? Well, the only trespassers I can think of are Lazlo and his little army of miscreants."

"B...B...but, sir," began Slinkman. "If this Grayson finds us here..."

"Who cares if dumb old Grayson finds us, Slinkman. Now, come on!" retorted Loompus as he grabbed his assistant by the eyestalks and dragged him out of the bus.

* * *

The two animals will have to continue their journey on foot, which was impossible since they were in the middle of a swamp.

As he walked through the mud, Loompus saw that his shoes were stuck.

"Ah, terrific!" he said in disgust. "And I just had them shined this morning!"

Try as he might to break free, the scoutmaster moose was still stuck in the mud.

"I hate Mother Nature!" he hollered.

Just then, the screech of an eagle sounded throughout the swamp.

Loompus turned and was immediately plucked out of the mud by the bird's talons.

"Help me, Slinkman!" he called out as the eagle flew up to the sky.

"Don't worry, sir. I'm coming!" Slinkman called back as he rushed through the swamp to save his boss.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as the Bean Scouts walked through Punta Libre.

"I can't walk another step." groaned Edward. "If those morons hadn't insisted on taking us night riding, we'd still be asleep at Camp Kidney."

"Speaking of Camp Kidney..." said Chip.

"Shouldn't we be heading back, Edward?" asked Skip.

"Yeah, okay." said Edward.

Then, at the same time, he and Samson said. "Camp is that way."

But they were pointing in different directions.

"It's _that_ way." said Samson.

 _"That_ way." argued Edward.

 _"That_ way!"

 _"That_ way!"

This went for hours until Edward finally said. "You're probably right. It _was_ that way."

Night has already fallen while he and Samson were arguing.

As the howl of a wolf echoed through the forest, Samson whimpered. "I want my mama."

"This is just great." complained Chip. "Lost, no food, no tent..."

"And no fire!" added Dave's brother, another loon named Ping Pong.

"If Scoutmaster Lumpus finds out we're missing," worried one of the Lemmings. "We're all gonna be in big trouble."

"That's nothing compared to what's gonna happen to the Three Stooges of Jelly Cabin." said Edward. "Especially after that wild horse beats the livin' kidneys out of 'em."

* * *

Back in Miradero, the Jelly Bean Scouts were up on the hayloft inside the barn, eating dinner, while the PALs laid out their sleeping bags.

"Is there anything else we can get for you?" asked Pru.

"No, that's okay, Pru." said Lazlo. "Bread and apples will do."

"Apples." repeated Clam as he ate _his_ apple.

Raj, on the other hand, looked out the window to see the town lit up.

"Sure does look lovely at night." he said.

"You should see it when it gets all festive." said Lucky.

"I wish." said Raj as he walked over to one of the sleeping bags. "Scoutmaster Loompus never takes us anywhere."

"He doesn't know what he's missing." said Pru.

"Let me ask you something." said Lucky. "Of all the horses you've seen today, why would you want to ride Spirit? You know he's my horse, right?"

Clam yawned. "We know."

"I'll be honest." said Lazlo as he got into the other sleeping bag. "At first, I wanted to prove to Scoutmaster Lumpus that horseback riding should be part of the Camp Kidney experience."

As he and the other horses heard this, Spirit scoffed as if he was saying, "Well, I'm not buying it."

But as he was about to leave the barn through his door, he heard Lazlo say, "But now, I just want Spirit to like me and my friends."

Upon hearing _that_ , Spirit turned back as Lucky said. "I felt the same way, Lazlo. When I first came to Miradero, I thought I was never gonna fit in. But after I met Spirit, Pru and Abigail, I felt a little bit..."

But she stopped short, for Lazlo, Raj and Clam had already fallen asleep.

The PALs quietly climbed down the ladder as Abigail blew out a candle that was lit.

* * *

As he rode Lucky home, Spirit took one last look at the barn.

 _"What if Lazlo is telling the truth?"_ he thought to himself.

Lucky could tell by the look of his face.

"I know you still don't trust them, boy." she said. "But if they want to prove that horseback riding should be part of that Camp Kidney experience, the best thing we can do is give them another chance, OK?"

In response, Spirit nuzzled Lucky, who wrapped her arms around him.

"Same time, same place tomorrow?" she asked.

Spirit nodded his head and rode off.

* * *

From the shadows, Grayson and two of his fellow wranglers watched as Spirit disappeared through the trees, then looked back at the barn, which one of the wranglers rode up to, but Grayson stopped him by grabbing onto his horse's reins.

"They have to leave town sometime," he said, projecting an evil smile. "And when they do, we'll be waiting for them."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Punta Libre, Slinkman was climbing up a mountain when he came across...the eagle's nest!

He climbed inside and called out to Loompus. "Sir? Sir?"

"Slinkman!"

At the sound of Loompus' voice, Slinkman turned to see his boss surrounded by three slumbering chicks. Sleeping beside them was their mother...the same eagle that snatched up Loompus, who desperately whispered. "Help! Me!"

Slinkman cautiously crept through the nest, past the eggshells, towards the birds and Loompus, whom he freed by moving aside the chicks' wings.

"Thank you, Slinky." whispered Loompus.

"Don't thank me yet, sir." Slinkman whispered back.

Just then, one of the eagle chicks began to screech. Slinkman had accidentally stepped on its foot.

As they took a step back, he and Loompus stepped on the other chicks' feet, causing them to screech as well, which woke up the mother eagle, who rose up and loomed menacingly at Slinkman and Loompus, who chuckled nervously. "Nice birdie."

The mother eagle screeched loudly and prepared to attack Loompus and Slinkman, but as she pinned them with her talons, the two animals crashed through the nest.

The mother eagle and her babies watched as Loompus and Slinkman plummeted down the chasm.


	7. Loompus the Fun-Ruining Moose

**Author's Note:**

 **When you get to the part where Loompus makes his appearance in this chapter, I advise that you put on the track, "Fallen Rain," from the soundtrack of "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron," which you can find on YouTube, to bring in that dramatic flair.**

* * *

A new day was dawning in Miradero as the Bean Scouts wearily walked out of the forest, itching and scratching.

"Just our luck." said Edward."Who would've thought we pick a poison ivy patch to sleep in?"

"Who would've thought that mountain lion would be attracted to the meat-flavored lip balm in my pocket?" added Ping Pong.

"I wish we had that lip balm for breakfast right now." said Dave. "I'm starving!"

"Yeah." agreed Ping Pong. "I'm so hungry I'm seein' things."

"I'm seein' things too." said Edward. "I'm seein' that wild horse the Jelly Beans were on. Look!"

From where they're standing, the Bean Scouts could see Spirit riding up to Lucky's house.

"It is that horse!" exclaimed Samson. "And there's a human on top of him."

They watched as Lucky rode Spirit to the corral, where Pru, Abigail and the Jelly Bean Scouts were.

Upon seeing Lazlo, Raj and Clam, the Bean Scouts hurried over to the corral, calling out to them.

"Hey, guys! Glad you could make it." greeted Lazlo.

"Friends of yours?" Pru asked Lazlo, who announced. "PALs, meet the Bean Scouts of Camp Kidney! These are the Pinto Bean Scouts; Edward, Chip and Skip. The Fava Bean Scouts; Samson, Dave and Ping Pong. The Soy Bean..."

"All right, enough with the introductions, Lazlo!" interrupted Edward. "Let's get you back to camp."

"But we were just about to ride Spirit." said Lazlo.

"Again." added Clam.

Ping Pong raised an eyebrow. "Spirit?"

"Who's Spirit?" asked Dave.

"This is Spirit." said Clam, motioning to Lucky and Spirit.

Edward frowned.

"Lazlo, you're not suppose to name a horse." he said. "Once you name it, you start getting attached to it."

"Actually, I'm the one who gave Spirit his name." explained Lucky, whom Edward looked at, then Spirit, then Lazlo, who only smiled.

Finally, he let out a groan. "You better know what you're doin'."

Lucky got off Spirit and joined her friends outside the corral as Lazlo, Raj and Clam walked up to Spirit.

"OK, so we've learned from yesterday that you don't like saddles." Lazlo said to Spirit, who nodded his head and whinnied as if he was saying. "Yeah, that's right."

"So what?" Lazlo went on. "There's always plan B."

"What exactly is plan B?" asked Pru.

"Blankie!" exclaimed Clam as he pulled out one from his backpack.

But as he did so, Spirit grabbed it with his mouth and ran all over the corral, while Clam chased after him, calling out. "Bad horsie! Put blankie down!"

"Oh, I get it!" exclaimed Abigail as she and her friends watched from outside the corral. "The B in plan B is short for 'blankie!'"

Pru and Lucky looked at Abigail, then at each other.

"Well, that's one way of putting it." Pru said finally.

Inside the corral, Clam flopped on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Exhaustion."

Spirit walked over to Lazlo and placed the blanket in his arms. He had his fun, now it was time for the Jelly Bean Scouts to have theirs.

Everyone outside the corral watched in silence as Lazlo carefully set the blanket on Spirit's back, then, one by one, he, Raj and Clam climbed on top of him.

Abigail had covered her eyes in case something will happen, just like yesterday, but as she peeked through her fingers, she could see that the Jelly Bean Scouts were sitting on Spirit.

Just when they thought they had succeeded, Spirit nickered as if he was saying "Gotcha!" Then he buck them off his back.

Lucky chuckled. "Well, at least he was OK with the blanket."

"Yeah, for five seconds!" mocked Edward, who laughed along with the other Bean Scouts, who were then scared out of their wits as Spirit rode up to them, neighing angrily.

"I...I...I...I...I meant that in a...good way." stuttered Edward. "Right, fellas?"

"Oh, yeah." said Samson.

"Absolutely." agreed Ping Pong.

"Same here." added Chip.

As the other Bean Scouts replied in agreement, Spirit let out a snort, then looked back at the Jelly Bean Scouts, giving them a smile and a wink.

Lazlo smiled back at Spirit, then looked at the PALs, who smiled back at him and his friends.

Lucky's smile was bigger for she knew that the Jelly Bean Scouts were close to winning Spirit's trust.

"Aha! There you are, you little refugees!" shouted a voice.

The PALs turned to see Loompus stomping towards the corral. Beside him was Slinkman.

"OK, is it just me or does every animal have the ability to talk?" asked Pru, whom Lucky raised an eyebrow at.

"Oh, hi." greeted Abigail. "You must be Scoutmaster Lumpus."

"That's Loompus, you bratty human!" hollered Loompus.

"Scoutmaster Lumpus!" Lazlo called out as he and his friends walked over to the fence. "You're just in time to see us ride Spirit."

"You are not riding on any horse." said Loompus. "You are coming back to camp right now!"

"But we were just about to..." Lazlo began, but Loompus cut him off, saying. "No one is allowed to ride any horses!"

"What?" Lucky said in disbelief.

"Tell 'em, Slinkman." Loompus said to his assistant, who began to protest. "Sir, I don't think..."

 _"TELL THEM!"_ ordered Loompus.

"Tell us what?" asked Pru.

Slinkman sighed defeatedly and turned to face the PALs.

"As much as it pains me to say this...girls," he said. "I'm afraid Scoutmaster Loompus is right."

"Seriously?" said Lucky. "You mean the Bean Scouts can't go riding with us?"

"Never!" replied Loompus

"Never?" repeated Pru.

"N...not even just one teensy, weensy ride?" asked Abigail.

"Not even a smidgen of a ride!" shouted Loompus

"What do you have against horses?" asked Pru. "They're fun to ride."

"They are _not_ fun!" barked Loompus.

"They are _too_ fun!" said Abigail.

"No, they're nothing but stupid, lazy..."

"Stop it!" demanded Pru.

But Loompus kept on ranting.

"...overgrown mules that..."

Having heard enough of Loompus insulting all of horsekind, Spirit charged towards the fence, neighing loudly.

"Spirit, no!" pleaded Lucky.

But it was too late, for Spirit had kicked Loompus into the ground as the Bean Scouts gasped in shock.

"I'm so sorry, sir." Lucky said to Loompus as she tried to calm her horse. "He didn't mean it."

"Get that horse away from me!" shouted Loompus, who helped himself up and glared at Spirit, who glared back at him.

"Clam was right." said Abigail. "You really are a fun ruiner."

But Loompus ignored her as he said. "Say goodbye to your little girlfriends, scouts! It'll be the last you ever see of them and their horses."

"Scoutmaster, please." Lazlo said as he grabbed Loompus' hand. "Camp Kidney needs this."

"Camp Kidney doesn't need anything!" shouted Loompus. "It doesn't need fun, it doesn't need nature, and it doesn't need horseback riding!"

Lazlo could feel his heart crumble as Loompus swatted him into the ground and got to his face, saying. "And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Then he turned to the PALs and sneered. "You and your new-fangled ideas."

He then turned to the Bean Scouts. "Now let's move!"

"But, Scoutmaster..." Slinkman began, but Loompus cut him off, shouting. _"I said 'MOVE OUT!'"_

The Bean Scouts did as they were told as Loompus took lead.

Lazlo took one last look at the PALs and sadly joined his friends as Loompus led them out of town.

Lucky wanted to go after them, but Spirit stopped her by grabbing onto her shirt and whinnied as if he was saying "It's for the best."

A pang of sadness struck through Lucky as she wrapped her arms around her horse.

Little did everyone know that two men were watching them.

"Let's go tell the boss!"


	8. Captured Beans

**Author's Note:**

 **When you get to the part where Loompus gets all yelly, I advise that you put on the track, "Rodeo/Triumph Over Colonel," from the soundtrack of "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron," which you can find on YouTube. I also advise that you listen to the first part of the track while reading the beginning of this chapter. It really sets up what's to come.**

* * *

As they walked up to Skull Rock, Slinkman saw that Loompus was smiling.

"What are you so happy about, sir?" he asked.

"I finally crushed Lazlo's spirit, Slinkman." replied Loompus. "That monkey will never be happy again!"

The Bean Scouts looked back to see Lazlo in a somber state.

"What's the matter, Lazlo?" asked Raj.

Lazlo sniffled as he said. "All I wanted was to prove how much fun Camp Kidney will be with horseback riding, but..."

He stopped in mid-sentence, sniffling some more.

"Enough with the waterworks!" hollered Loompus, who heard everything. "There will be no crying on my watch. Not this time nor any other time!"

"Sir, I think you may be a bit overwhelmed." said Slinkman.

"Overwhelmed?!" repeated Loompus.

"Listen, why don't you go back to Camp Kidney and get some rest," Slinkman went on. "While I take the boys back to the human town so they can ride some horses. Is that OK?"

But as Slinkman prepared to take the Bean Scouts down the hill, Loompus angrily shouted. "It is _NOT OK!"_

His loud voice echoed throughout the forest, startling the birds and Spirit's herd.

"Sir, you can't say 'no' to everything." said Slinkman.

"I can say 'no' whenever I want!" yelled Loompus. "I am the scoutmaster! That makes me your boss! I make the rules, and I say no fun, no nature, and especially, no horse... _BAAAAAHHHHH!_ "

At that moment, Loompus felt his neck roped...by Grayson!

"I got me a big one, boys! Ha! Ha! Y'all get them little ones!"

To the Bean Scouts' shock and horror, Grayson was leading, not two, but a whole army of wranglers, who were charging at them on horseback.

"Every scout for himself!" panicked Edward as he and the Bean Scouts ran down the hill.

But they were unable to outrun the wranglers, who caught them using ropes, nets and bolas.

The Jelly Bean Scouts made a run for it, but Raj and Clam were immediately roped by the wranglers.

"Lazlo!" called Raj.

"Raj! Clam!"

Before Lazlo could go back to save his friends, a shot rang out, barely hitting him.

With an evil chuckle, Grayson had aimed his shotgun at Lazlo, preparing to take fire.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ bellowed Loompus as he rammed his antlers at Xerxes, who reared back in pain, throwing Grayson off his back, then called out. "Run, Lazlo!"

Lazlo did as he told, running in all four legs, while the wranglers roped up Loompus, who kept calling out. "Run, Lazlo, run! Save yourself!"

* * *

"Who does that moose think he is, not letting his scouts ride any horses?" asked Pru as she groomed Chica Linda inside the barn.

"The scoutmaster?" guessed Abigail.

Inside his stall, Lucky poured some grain into Spirit's trough, but the horse turned away, not feeling hungry.

"You miss the Bean Scouts, don't you, boy?" asked Lucky.

Spirit neighed sadly.

"I know. I miss them too." said Lucky as she hugged him.

Their tender moment, however, was cut short by a familiar voice.

"Help! Somebody, help! Help! Help!"

The barn doors flew open, and, to the PALs' surprise...

"It's Lazlo!" exclaimed Abigail.

"What are you doing back here so soon?" asked Pru.

"It's the Bean Scouts!" said Lazlo. "They've got them!"

"Who's got them?" asked Lucky.

"Some bad humans with ropes."

"Grayson!" realized the PALs.

"They've captured everyone, and...and...and it's all my fault!" sobbed Lazlo. "If only I'd listened to Scoutmaster Lumpy!"

As he wept, Spirit walked up to Lazlo and nuzzled him, followed by a hug from Lucky, who said. "Don't worry, Lazlo. We'll get your friends back. I promise."

"You...you will?" asked Lazlo.

But before Lucky could answer, a loud whistle sounded. She looked out the barn to see a train stopping at the depot.

Suddenly, Lucky figured out Grayson's plan; to sell the Bean Scouts to the auction house just as he did to Spirit.

"Come on, PALs." she said. "We've got some beans to save."

Lazlo watched as the girls got on their horses and rode off to the depot.

At first, he felt helpless until he heard a little whinny. He turned to see Governor staring at him.

The little foal whinnied again as if he was saying "They can't do this without you."

As Lazlo looked at Governor, he knew he had to ride him, even though he was small, and fast. His friends are counting on him!


	9. A Rocky End

At the depot, the Bean Scouts were forced into a stock car by the wranglers, who tried to haul a struggling Loompus inside.

"Get your ropes off of me!" he demanded.

Grayson walked over to Loompus and pushed him inside the car with his foot.

As Loompus fell over the Bean Scouts, a clipboard popped out of Slinkman's uniform.

Grayson used his foot to drag the clipboard closer to him and checked off everyone's name and what type of animal they were on the list as the PALs, who had arrived at the depot, watched from a safe distance.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot, boys." he said to his men.

"But we're missing one animal, boss." said one of the wranglers as he pointed at the clipboard, where the only name and animal unchecked was _Lazlo (Monkey)._

"So what if we missed one!" said Grayson as he shoved the clipboard in the man's chest, then glanced evilly at the Bean Scouts, who trembled in fear. "Folks'll come from miles around to see them animals talk."

* * *

As they watched Grayson lock the car door, Pru turned to Lucky. "So, what's the plan?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh."

"You don't have a plan?!" said Abigail. "We've got to have a plan! If we don't come up with a plan, we'll never get the Bean Scouts..."

A small whinny interrupted her panicking.

The PALs looked back and, to their surprise, saw a monkey riding past them, on a foal.

"Was that Governor?" asked Pru.

"And Lazlo?" added Abigail.

* * *

Lazlo and Governor rode to the back of the stock car to avoid being seen.

Inside, the Bean Scouts heard a tap from outside.

Raj peeked through the car boards and saw...

"Lazlo?"

...who gave him the shh sign while he got between the cars.

* * *

"What's he doing?" asked Pru.

Lucky used her hands like a pair of binoculars and saw Lazlo trying to pull off a spike.

"He's trying to disconnect the stock car!"

Just then, Grayson's feet came into view.

"Come to save your little animal friends, have you?"

Lucky looked up, realizing that he and his men saw the PALs.

Just then, the whistle sounded. The train was about to leave!

"Well, you're too late." Grayson said with a sinister grin. "They're all heading to the auction house and there ain't nothin' you can do to save 'em."

Pru chuckled. "Wanna bet?"

Confused, Grayson turned around to see that the stock car has been disconnected from the moving train.

"Hey! HEY!" he called out, running towards the train. "Stop the train, you idjit! You're missing a car!"

But it was no use. The train had already chugged off.

As he watched, Grayson threw his hat in frustration, breathing angrily when he heard a _THUD!_

Grayson hurried to the stock car and saw that it was unlocked.

"Wait a second." he said to himself before hearing a horse's whinny.

Looking up, Grayson could see the PALs and Lazlo riding off.

It all made sense now! It's been a diversion!

"No!" fumed Grayson, who whistled for Xerxes.

He snatched a shotgun from one of his men, picked up his hat, hopped on his horse, and rode off.

"Make sure they don't get out!" he ordered.

* * *

Upon seeing this, Slinkman knew this was the time to escape.

"Quick! Use the Scoutmaster as a battering ram!" he instructed the Bean Scouts.

"A what?!" said Loompus.

"Sorry, sir." said Slinkman as he and the Bean Scouts lifted up Loompus, who asked. "Sorry for what?"

"On the count of three, scouts! One..."

"What are you doin'?"

"Two..."

"Slinkman, wait!"

 _"Three!"_

"No! No! _NO!"_ hollered Loompus as Slinkman and the Bean Scouts drove him towards the door as one of the wranglers shouted. _"Retreat!"_

* * *

"Where do we go now?" asked Lazlo as he and the PALs rode through the canyon trench.

"Up there!" said Lucky as she pointed at...

"Taylor's Trail?!" gasped Pru.

"We'll never make it up there!" said Abigail.

"We have to." replied Lucky. "Come on, Spirit!"

Lucky and Spirit rode up to the trail as Pru, Abigail and Lazlo followed closely behind.

"Come on, Chica Linda! Let's go!"

"Come on, Boomerang!"

"Hi-ho, Governor!"

But as they rounded a bend, Grayson came out of nowhere, aboard Xerxes, and passed through the PALs, grabbing Lazlo by the tail.

"Lazlo!" exclaimed Lucky.

"Let him go, Grayson!" demanded Pru.

"I don't think I will." said Grayson as he turned to face the PALs, grinning evilly. "Once I sell him and the rest of your vermin friends..."

Spirit snorted angrily at the thought of being called "vermin" as Grayson went on, saying. "I'm gonna buy all of Miradero!"

Abigail gasped.

"You can't do that!" said Pru.

"This is our land!" added Lucky.

"It's _my_ land!" corrected Grayson. "Always has been, always will be. And once I'm done with this town, no one will ever ride on my property again."

"You're not taking our horses, Grayson." said Lucky.

Grayson's evil smile grew bigger as he said. "I am and I will!"

He roped Spirit by the neck and pulled him closer.

"No!" cried Lucky.

"And this time," added Grayson as he aimed the shotgun at Lucky. "You ain't ever gonna get yours back."

But before he could pull the trigger, Lazlo bit Xerxes from behind.

The black horse reared back, throwing off Grayson, who pulled the trigger, shooting the canyon wall, which began to crack.

"We gotta go!" said Pru.

Lucky removed the rope from Spirit's neck and rode off with her friends.

Lazlo was about to catch up with the PALs, but Grayson swatted him with the gun.

To keep from falling off the cliff, Lazlo grabbed onto the rope, which was around Grayson's neck, pulling him towards the edge of the cliff.

Fed up with this interference, Grayson pulled out a knife, threatening to cut loose the rope that Lazlo was hanging onto.

"Your little monkey business ends now!"

But as he brought his knife down, Lazlo quickly swung himself to safety, just before Grayson's knife hit the cliff's edge.

"So is your hunting!" said Lazlo.

Grayson grabbed the gun and aimed at the monkey, who ducked at the last second as the shot hit the wall, which cracked a lot worse as he furiously shot at Lazlo again and again, not realizing that, because of his knife, the ground he was standing on started to crack.

When Grayson aimed at Lazlo for the last time, there was a _CLICK_ _!_ He was out of bullets.

He tried to shoot Lazlo again, but all he heard was _CLICK-CLICK! CLICK-CLICK!_

 _"NO!"_ Grayson yelled in frustration.

But as he threw the gun into the ground, it shot out a bullet at the wall, then blasted another one on the cliff where Grayson was standing as it hurtled into another wall, which began to crack.

Lazlo quickly hopped on Governor and rode off, but Grayson was unable to escape, for the ground gave way, sending the screaming man plummeting down as a piece of the wall broke, falling after him.

* * *

"There they are!" hollered Chip as he pointed at Lazlo and the PALs riding up to the entrance of Taylor's Trail.

"And the hunter's not with them!" added Skip.

"They just might make it." said Dave.

Just then, the Bean Scouts heard loud cracking. They looked down to see the crack from the right side wall getting closer and going up to the trail entrance.

"They're not going to make it!" shrieked Raj.

* * *

Lucky noticed the crack getting bigger as well, but that didn't stop her.

"Come on, Spirit! We can do this." she said, kicking his sides to go faster.

"Lucky, we're not going to make it." worried Pru.

"We're gonna make it." said Lucky.

"We're not going to make it." repeated Abigail.

"We're gonna make it!"

"We're not going to make it!" repeated Lazlo.

 _"We are too going to make it!"_

But they were not going to make it, for a large arch rock was starting to give way, having been cracked free.

Lucky shrieked, pulling on Spirit's mane to stop, just before the arch rock came tumbling down.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **I know what some of you are thinking; is Grayson really done for? Well, I'm gonna say yes...no...maybe...possibly?**

 **Whatever my answer is, since Grayson did not make any appearances in seasons 4 and 5, it may be possible that he'll be back in the sixth and potentially final season of "Spirit: Riding Free." If not, then, so long, Grayson!**


	10. Finally Free to Ride

**Author's Note #1:**

 **Since we've come to the end of this story, I would advise that you put on "Reunion," one of the final tracks of the soundtrack of "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron" to play though this last chapter.**

* * *

When the dust cleared on the other side, all the Bean Scouts saw was a pile of rocks.

Raj gasped. "Lazlo."

"He...risked his life for us." said Ping Pong.

"Merp." sniffled Samson. "So did the PALs."

Slinkman raised an eyebrow. "The PALs?"

"Pru and Abigail and Lucky!" cried the Dung Beetles.

Edward walked up to a teary-eyed Raj and gently patted him on the back. "I'm sorry."

Just then, a voice rang out. "Hey, guys! Glad you could make it!"

The Bean Scouts looked up to see Governor on top of the rock pile. And, to Raj's surprise, on top of Governor was...

"Lazlo?"

"Lazlo lives!" cheered Clam.

The other Bean Scouts cheered as well as Lazlo rode Governor down the rock pile and into his friends' arms.

"The PALs still live too!" added Dave as he pointed Lucky, Pru, and Abigail rode their horses down the pile.

The Bean Scouts hurried over and gave them and the Jelly Bean Scouts a big group hug, while Spirit nuzzled Lazlo, who hugged him in return.

Spirit looked up at Lucky, who smiled back at him, knowing they had won each other's trust, just as she and Spirit did before.

At the sound of a cleared thorat, everyone turned to see Loompus and Slinkman walk up to them.

"Mr...Slinkman?" began Lucky.

"Can the Bean Scouts ride with us?" asked Pru.

"Please?" finished Abigail.

Slinkman chuckled. "Well, I could say yes. But you'll need the Scoutmaster's approval. Isn't that right, sir?"

At first, Loompus didn't know what to say. Yet, the PALs and Lazlo did save his life and the Bean Scouts. So, the least he could do is say something in gratitude.

"I...uh..."

"Well, Scoutmaster?" asked Lucky.

"Well, I...uh...that is...uh...uh, what I mean..."

"Well?" asked Pru.

"Uh, I...uh..." Loompus kept on stuttering until he finally let out a reluctant sigh. "OK. I guess you've earned it."

As soon as he spoke, Lazlo hurried to his scoutmaster and hugged him tightly.

"You mean we can do some horseback riding?" he asked in delight.

"Yes, you can!" replied Loompus. "Now let go!"

The PALs laughed as Loompus tried to free himself from Lazlo's grasp, when Dave tapped on Lucky's shoulder, asking "How are we gonna ride without horses?"

"Yeah." said Ping Pong.

One look at each other, and Spirit & Lucky knew they had the very same idea.

"I think Spirit can help with that."

* * *

"Whoo-hoo! This is awesome!" exclaimed Lazlo aboard Spirit with Lucky, who replied. "I know, right? Whoo-hoo!"

"Hi-ho, Chica Linda!" exclaimed Raj aboard Chica Linda with Pru, who chuckled.

"Get along, little horsie!" exclaimed Clam aboard Boomerang with Abigail.

"Merp! Merp! Merp!" Samson would say as he tried to hang onto Governor.

As for the other Bean Scouts, they all got to ride on Spirit's herd.

"Best field trip ever!" exclaimed the Dung Beetles.

"Hooray!" cheered the Lemmings.

"I don't feel so good, Slinkman." moaned Loompus, feeling a little sick while riding one of the wild horses.

"Just keep it in, sir." assured Slinkman as he rode a wild horse of his own.

As they rode through Acorn Flats, Edward called out. "Hey, Squirrel Scouts! Who's horseless now?"

Patsy was amazed. The Bean Scouts were actually riding wild horses, and none of them were bucked off. "Whoa!"

"They actually did it." said Nina.

"Lucky." snarled Gretchen.

"Hey, that's my name!" Lucky called out as she, Spirit, Lazlo, and all their friends rode off into the sunset.

Yes, thanks to the PALs, the Bean Scouts were finally free to ride and be one with nature. And all it took was a lot of trust and friendship.

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

 **Now that I've finished working on "Lucky and the Talking Animals of Camp Kindey," I can get back on track with "Spirit: Riding Free," starting next week, with what I can see as a 5-part movie entitled "Lucky and Spirit Join the Circus," which consists of the last 2 episodes of Season 4 and the first 3 episodes of Season 5.**


End file.
